Umbraike
Umbraike (Um-buh-rake), is a monster that can live in both Snowdin, and Hotland, usually to balance the heat in his temperature. He's a supporting character in the True Pacifist Route, and a boss character in the Genocide Route, but for the Neutral Route, he'll battle you, just to test your strength. Profile - Appearance: Normal Form: Umbraike is a monster that has the head of a wolf, has an anthropomorphic body, and walks with his legs, that end with paws. His fur is dark blue, with some lighter blue stripes on his back. Between his eyes, Umbraike has a white, crystal pattern that connects to his muzzle. On each of his ears, he has a metal horn attached. On his head, Umbraike has a flame, and can change it's color, depending on his temperature. He wears a blue scarf, (with a cape attached to it) that has a single white lining, and a long grey vest, that ends at the end of his thighs. For Umbraike's footwear, he only wears a pair of black battle boots, with two metallic grey buckles on each foot. Alternate Form: Unlike his normal form, Umbraike can change form, into a wolf-like monster, but his clothing and what he wears are still the same, except a bit smaller, to fit his size now. He now walks on his four feet, and is much smaller. (Note that he still has the flames on his head.) He doesn't wear his vest and battle boots anymore. Personality: Umbraike is a fierce and fiery-hearted warrior that will befriend anyone who spares him. He's overall a kindhearted monster inside, if you be kind to him. But if you don't, he'll go into his Savage Mode, and well... Umbraike will be slicing his way, chasing you (the protagonist) down, then challenging you into a battle, and finally, watching you suffer. In the story, if the protagonist spares him, he'll become you're loyal and protective guard, that always heals you up after a battle. Plus, he'll give you some tips, guides, and list anything he knows if you ask something. Umbraike is a very playful character who likes keeping his cool, and he would love a joke or two, to lighten up his day. And is known for his well-experienced knowledge, high intelligence and curiosity. Main Story True Pacifist Route Once you enter the forest in Snowdin, after you meet Sans, and talk to him, Umbraike will then appear, running after you. He'll then say that he wants to accompany you through the forest, and will heal you if had taken any damage. Umbraike will then bid goodbye, and run off after saying, "Until we meet again human..." You will meet again, when you enter Hotland, and take the Left Track from the four routes. He'll be running around playfully, while striking a conversation with you. Then, Umbraike will tell you that if you need information, to just find him, and call him. Genocide Route TBA Neutral Route TBA In Battle TBA